The compound 3-trichlorovinylaniline is an intermediate for the preparation of 4-amino-6-trichlorovinyl-1,3-benzenedisulfonamide which is a compound highly effective in the treatment of fasciola (liver fluke) infections in animals. The compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,239 to Mrozik issued Dec. 20, 1977. In such reference, the reduction of the nitro group is discussed using such reagents as iron in hydrochloric acid or zinc in acetic acid. It is known that the use of such stronger reducing agents as hydrogen and supported palladium cannot be used in the presence of the trichlorovinyl group since such group will be subject to hydrogenolysis (see Augustine Catalytic Hydrogenation pp. 126-127, Marcel Dekker, Inc.--Publisher (1965)). However, it has been unexpectedly discovered that using certain reaction conditions discussed below, the hydrogenolysis of the trichlorovinyl group is avoided and the yields of the 3-trichlorovinylaniline are improved.